


The Stubbornness of Stone and Tony Stark

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Tony Stark realized he was an idiot when Reed Richards kissed Ben Grimm. Full stop. In front of God and everybody. Like it was no big deal.To understand why he had this sudden revelation, one needs a bit of back story.





	

Tony Stark realized he was an idiot when Reed Richards kissed Ben Grimm. Full stop. In front of God and everybody. Like it was no big deal.

To understand why he had this sudden revelation, one needs a bit of back story.

* * *

“I’m starting to think you’re ashamed of me Tony,” Steve said, voice lightly teasing. Until Tony didn’t rebut Steve’s statement. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“No,” Tony said, nervously playing with a wrench.

“Look me in the eye and tell me that,” Steve said, voice soft.

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Tony said again, looking up, just to the left of Steve.

“That’s not my eye.”

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Tony said, looking Steve in the eyes this time. “But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“How would I get hurt?” Steve asked. “I’m Captain America.”

“And they’re a bunch of assholes,” Tony said, gesturing towards the outer wall of the Tower. “You don’t know how bad the shit show out there can get.”

“I don’t care!” Steve exclaimed. “I love you Tony, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“You can do so much better than me,” Tony nearly whispered. “But if we go public, you can’t…”

“I’m not going to leave you, Tony,” Steve said, “We’ve been together for more than three months. I’m in this for the long haul.”

Tony shook his head. “Maybe you shouldn’t be,” he murmured. “I’m not worth it Steve.”

“Yes, you are,” Steve retorted, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, about to pull him into a hug.

Tony pushed away. “I’m not,” he said, leaving Steve standing alone in the middle of the lab.

* * *

About a week after the fight, a battle involving Dr. Doom and Amara necessitated calling in the Fantastic Four. The teams worked well together, and both of the villains were in custody, Amara got off a final shot, causing Ben Grimm, The Thing, to go down.

“Ben!” Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, yelled, dashing to the rock man.

Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman, stopped Richards three feet away when Grimm started shaking in what looked like a seizure, the small chunks of rock falling off the shaking man growing larger and larger until none was left. When the shaking stopped, a young man was lying, naked and unconscious in a pile of rocks.

Sue released Richards in her shock, allowing him to reach Grimm. “Ben,” Richards said gently, running cautious fingers over his face, as if unable to believe that the man was no longer a hunk of rock.

Grimm groaned, shifting and covering his eyes with one arm. “What happened?” he asked, voice gruff, but not as low as it had been. “I feel like I was attacked with a jackhammer.”

“I don’t know what she did,” Reed said, voice breaking. “But you’re…you look human Ben.”

Grimm moved his arm, catching a glimpse of the surprisingly tanned skin. “What?” he questioned, sitting up and looking down at himself. “Reed, how?”

“I don’t know,” Reed answered, grabbing Ben’s hand and hauling him up.

The shorter man stumbled a bit and readily accepted the hug from the other. Reed seemed to be whispering something that Tony couldn’t hear to Ben. Grimm responded, equally soft, nodding. Then Reed pulled back slightly from the embrace, and kissed Grimm, deeply and obviously passionate.

Tony’s eyes met Steve’s from across the battlefield, and the inventor knew he needed to mend their relationship. If only he knew how.

* * *

“Hey, Steve?” Tony knocked on Steve’s bedroom door, causing the blonde to look up. “Can I come in?”

Steve nodded, closing his sketch pad as Tony entered and sat on the bed.

“I’ve been thinking,” the inventor said, fidgeting with the top comforter. “I’m an asshole, I know this, and I know you can do so much better than me,” Tony paused, looking up at Steve, hands moving to his lap. “But I love you. And I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me, but I just…I want you to know that.” Tony, his piece finished, stood up, making to leave the room.

“Wait,” Steve said, reaching to grab Tony’s wrist, reaching to grab Tony’s wrist, causing the brunette to turn and look at him. “I love you too, Tony,” Steve said, pulling Tony back in, pulling him to sit on his lap and hugging Tony gently, but like he never wanted to let go.

Tony clung to Steve as well, tears coming to his eyes. “I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, that was always the last thing I wanted.”

“I know Tony,” Steve murmured, rubbing a hand over Tony’s back. “You were trying to protect me, even if you didn’t go about it the right way.”

Tony nodded against Steve’s chest. “I’m tired Steve,” he said softly. “So tired of everything.”

“I know Tony,” Steve said, standing even as Tony clung to him, moving to the bed and laying down with the inventor still attached. “Get some sleep,” he said quietly as JARVIS turned down the lights. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Tony made a soft, almost wounded, noise and curled closer to Steve, before quickly falling asleep.

“JARVIS?” Steve quietly called out once he was sure Tony was asleep.

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” JARVIS answered just as softly.

“Has Tony been sleeping?” Steve asked, running a gentle hand through Tony’s hair. “Since our fight?”

“Not very well,” JARVIS answered. “Sir has never slept well, until he met you, that is,” he amended.

Steve nodded. “Let the team know not to disturb us please,” he asked of the A.I., “Unless it’s an emergency.”

“Yes Captain Rogers,” JARVIS agreed, and the lights went the rest of the way off, leaving the room in quiet darkness.

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, before settling down for sleep himself. “I love you,” he whispered against Tony’s forehead.

“Love you too,” Tony mumbled, only half awake. “Now sleep.”

Steve smiled gently, resting his chin on top of Tony’s head, and the couple fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
